Hell Hath No Fury
by rahzwell
Summary: Lillian Anderson is fiercely protective of her family.


_**Title:**_ Hell Hath No Fury

_**Chapter:**_ One

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Lillian Anderson is fiercely protective of her family.

_**Catergory:**_ UA - I don't know anything about Blaine's mother or Sebastian's father, but this is how I see the encounter.

_**Warning:**_ Momma Bear is not happy.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Lillian?"

Lillain Anderson was on the way to a meeting when she heard her name called from behind her. She turned to face Jackson Symthe.

Jackson Smythe was the States Attorney. Lillian hated her luck. She didn't really want to speak to the man who spawned the boy who injured Blaine right now.

"What is it, Jackson." Lillian said annoyed. "I have a meeting."

"Can we talk?" He asked. "In private, please."

"Very well." Lillian said.

Lillain begrudingly followed him into an empty conference room. She set her briefcase on the table but didn't sit down.

"I wanted to speak with you about the ugliness going on between Dalton and McKinley." Jackson said. Lillian bristled.

Jackson Symthe was the consement politician. He was handsome, and charming and all things that got under Lillian's skin when she had to deal with him in a courtroom setting. In private, it just pissed her off.

"You mean the fact that your son attempted to blind mine." Lillian spat.

"Come now." Jackson said. "It wasn't like that. Aren't you exaggerating just a little?"

"Really." Lillian said stiffly. "Am I exaggerating about my son crying tears of blood, or the doctor telling me that my son has to have surgery to repair the damage to his eye and that he may not be able to see out of that eye even if the surgery is successful. Was that all an exaggeration?"

"Lillian -."

"Don't you _Lillian_ me." Lillian said angrily. "I have over a dozen signed statements from wittnesses that say they saw your son throw the slushie that hit Blaine in the face."

"And, Dalton disciplined Sebastian and the Warblers for it." Jackson said clapping his hands together. "It's all over and done with."

"Not quite over, actually." Lillian offered. "I received an audio recording in the mail just this morning." Lillian offered. "It isn't labelled and there is no return address. Would you like to know what's on it?" She looked expectantly at Jackson.

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged.

"It's a recording of your son speaking to one of the other members of the New Directions." Lillian looked Jackson directly in the eye. "Not only did he admit to putting rock salt in the slushie he threw, but that Blaine wasn't his intended target." Jackson looked shocked. "He was actually trying to hit Blaine's boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. Burt Hummel's son. You know, Burt Hummel, the new congressman from Lima."

"I could play that recording for the police and have your son arrested for assault." Lillian stated in full lawyer mode. "Not only would it result in his arrest, but I'm pretty sure that any judge and jury would be hard pressed not to find him guilty of said crime." Lillian pursed her lips. "And, once the hate crime angle is played, his punishment would double, at the very least."

"Hate crime?" Jackson said astonished. "They're both gay, Lillian."

"So? Gay on gay crime is just as bad as straight on gay crime." She said cocking her head to the left slightly. "Even worse, if you think about it." Jackson blanched. "And, you know that any good prosecutor is going to work that angle. I know I would."

"You can't prosecute any case you might have against Sebastian." Jackson offered. "It would be a conflict of interest, Lillian."

"Thank you for clearing that up for me, Jackson." Lillian said sarcastically. "I've only been practicing law for 20 years. I had no idea." Jackson rolled his eyes and puffed out an exasperated breath. "But, if you think that any of the others in my office are any less capable of prosecuting this case, you are not only naive, but dead wrong. The DA himself even expressed interest. He wants to make an example of Sebastian. And, I fully agree with the idea."

"No to mention, how do you think this is going to look for you once the media gets a hold of the story." Lillian said folding her arms across her chest. "If you can't even control your own child, how could you possibly handle your job as States Attorney?"

"Threatening my job, Lillian?" Jackson said. "Seriously? Over a squabble between a couple of stupid show choirs?"

"One of those _stupid_ show choirs saved my child's life." Lillian said. "Dalton gave Blaine a safe haven after he was assaulted three years ago by three boys from his old school who had a problem with he and his male friend attending a school dance together." Lillian said raising her voice. "And, Dalton and McKinley have been friendly competitors up until now." Lillian rolled her lips over her teeth trying to control her anger. "Until your son became the agressor. Several of the Warblers included that fact in their wittness statements." Lillian smiled ruefully. "This case is a prosecutor's dream. Your son would find himself in juvie so fast, wait, Sebastian turned 18 in August, didn't he?" Jackson stared daggers at Lillian. "So, that would mean he's eligible for Big Boy Jail, huh?"

"Wait."

"The only reason I haven't filed charges already is because I need to speak to Richard and Blaine before I do." Lillian cleared her throat. " I believe we're done here, now. Good day, Jackson."

Lillian picked up her briefcase, turned on her heel and left the conference room. She dialed her assistant as she walked toward the exit.

"Marcus, reschedule my 2:30 meeting." She said as she tossed her bag into the front seat of her car. "I'm going home early." She paused and then smiled. "No, Blaine's fine. I just feel the need to spend the afternoon with my son." Flippng the phone closed, Lillian started the car and headed home.

The End.


End file.
